Gracias
by Marianna02
Summary: Gracias por amarme, por ser esa luz en mi vida. Gracias por todo.


**KEEPSAKE**

Diez kilómetros, más de diez kilómetros para llegar. Era frustrante saber que serían más de dos días. Dos días sin poder llegar…

Necesitaba descansar, dormir decentemente, una ducha y…

* * *

— Takeshi, levanta tus cosas.

Más de un mes de misión, lo extrañaba tanto.

Recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que lo vio, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al recordarlo y ver nuevamente el presente, después de tanto tiempo él había correspondido sus sentimientos.

— Madre, mis deberes están listos ¿puedo salir? —pero su madre no respondió— ¿Madre? —finalmente ella pareció salir de su ensueño.

— ¡Mande! —el chico la miró y al notar que su madre no lo había escuchado la primera vez repitió.

— Te decía que he terminado mis deberes ¿puedo salir? —la formalidad, ese aire de grandeza que tenía…

— Oh, no lo sé. Quizá pueda ponerte algunas actividades más…

— ¡Vamos mamá! Lo hice muy rápido y limpio, déjame salir por favor —el pequeño hizo cara de cachorrito, sus enormes ojos brillaron ante su madre, sacar ese lado le divertía tanto.

— Bien, me has convencido —en el niño se formó una enorme sonrisa— ¿irás al bosque o a la aldea? No quiero que te alejes mucho, y regresa antes del anochecer.

— Sí, madre. Regresaré antes del anochecer —con el orgullo por delante el muchacho dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

— Takeshi. —el chico se detuvo— Te amo —fue suficiente, viró nuevamente y corrió a abrazar a su madre, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

— También te amo, mami —ella sonrió en su espalda, todo el aire de superioridad había desaparecido.

El muchacho salió de forma veloz, para ser un niño con sólo cinco años tenía muy buenas habilidades.

— Es como tú, Sasuke-kun.

— También tiene mucho de ti —el rubio no dejaba de visitar esa casa pese a sus ocupaciones.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —él sonrió ante la pregunta.

— Por eso es que estoy aquí, llegarán pronto. Ésta mañana ha llegado un mensaje de que están en camino. —ella mostró una mirada llena de esperanza— Se parece mucho a ti.

— Es como su padre —el rubio cerró los ojos y se rascó la nuca.

— No sé por qué siempre insistes en arruinarlo —ella rio divertida.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

— Claro que sí.

— Entonces no puedes negar que es como él —el joven Hokage sonrió de forma melancólica.

— Llevar el apellido Uchiha no significa que es sólo eso.

— Por lo menos no es un Uzumaki —Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la puerta trasera.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió en el aire. La abrazó fuertemente mientras la sostenía lejos del suelo.

— ¿Que cosa nos ves, Idiota? —el rubio sonrió de lado.

— El tiempo sigue deteniéndose cuando hacen eso —Sasuke bajó a su mujer con cuidado.

— Deja de decir tonterías.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Admítelo, Sasuke. Cuando hacen eso el tiempo parece congelarse, yo siento que sobro en el espacio —siguió a su amigo hasta la sala.

— Exactamente, ya que sientes que sobras, mejor lárgate de una buena vez —a Naruto le dio un tic.

— Sasuke-kun. —él fijó su atención en ella, ella se sonrojó —¿deseas algo para comer?

— ¡Lo ves! ¡Acaban de hacerlo! —Naruto saltó señalando la escena.

— Sí, Sakura. Lo que tú desees cocinar. Ignora al imbécil, ni idea de como se hizo Hokage.

Sakura soltó una risita y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

— Me convertí en Hokage gracias a que soy el shinobi más fuerte de toda Konoha. No lo olvides, Sasuke —el Uchiha levantó una ceja.

— Lo que no olvido son las incontables veces que tuve que salvarte el trasero —una carcajada se escuchó desde otra habitación.

— No es posible, tío Sasuke. Papá siempre ha sido el más fuerte —una cosita con cabello rojo avanzó hacia el rubio y lo abrazó por las piernas. Naruto se sentó y le acomodó en sus piernas.

Sasuke le miró de forma escrupulosa.

Ese color de cabello y los ojos violaceos, jamás comprendería de donde los había sacado. Pero por lo demás, las facciones, los arranques, la forma de hablar era como el imbécil de Naruto.

— ¿Eso te dijo él? Vaya mentiroso —fue todo. La pequeña criatura se lanzó sobre Sasuke, su cabello brilló como el fuego en su máximo punto. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo rebotó hacia su lugar de origen. Naruto la recibió y la levantó por la camisa.

— ¡Kohana! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? No puedes ir por ahí haciendo esas cosas, eres la hija del Hokage.

— No puedes culpar a la criatura, se parece a ti —la niña todavía colgada infló los cachetes mientras su padre reía nervioso.

— Ve con tu madre, cuídala. —la pequeña ondeó su cabello al caminar en clara advertencia hacia Sasuke. Llegó a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre— Es hermosa.

— Necia y testaruda como tú —agregó el Uchiha.

— Por lo menos mi esposa no batalla a diario para sacarle una sonrisa.

— No, batalla con todo lo demás. Y no sé de que hablas.

— Takeshi se parece tanto a ti que hasta con el humor carga —el rubio se levantó y caminando hacia la cocina se despidió. Tomó a Hinata de la mano y a su pequeña hija y desaparecieron. No sin antes de que Kohana le dirigiera una mirada de amenaza a Sasuke.

* * *

La hora de comer llegó.

— Sakura, ¿dónde está Takeshi?

— Salió antes de que llegaras, le advertí que no regresara tarde —el Uchiha cerró los ojos y se sentó dispuesto a comer.

La tarde llegó y transcurrió tranquila. La pareja se había trasladado a la sala, donde estaban en un rincón del sillón, y tan grande que era el sillón.

— ¿Has notado que la niña de Naruto tiene un tipo de rivalidad o algo contra ti? — de repente Sakura parecía muy interesada en ese tema, cuando anteriormente sólo había reído ante la situación.

— Es una niña —la sentencia de Sasuke la inquietó.

— ¿No te agrada?

— Me da igual lo que haga ese mechón de cabellos rojos. Hablando de niños, Takeshi no ha regresado —el Uchiha volteó en dirección al pasillo que daba a la entrada, ni una señal de su hijo.

— ¿Lo extrañaste? —él no la miró, seguía viendo hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo extrañé, es mi hijo —unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

— Buenas noches. Padre, madre. —el niño avanzó y dejando la formalidad saltó a los brazos de Sasuke— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —el entusiasmo de la criatura por tener de vuelta en casa a su padre era más que notoria.

Sakura los observaba, cuidadosamente. Eran tan similares y tan diferentes a la vez. La oscuridad en su cabello era la misma, pero en sus ojos no. Takeshi tenía ojos verdes al igual que ella, pero incluso la forma de los ojos se asimilaba cada vez más con la de Sasuke. Gustaba de los mismos colores, tenía la misma actitud. Aunque ella se había ocupado de que sonriera del diario, cosa que se le había arrebatado a Sasuke en su niñez.

Takeshi era un orgulloso Uchiha, amaba a su padre por sobre todo y a su madre la adoraba y cuidaba como su padre le había enseñado. Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que su madre era el más grande tesoro que ellos dos tenían, y que cuando él saliera de misiones y no pudiera cuidarlos su misión era cuidar de mamá. El pequeño niño se había tomado aquello al pie de la letra. No importaba si ella era una poderosa kunoichi que poseía fuerza monstruosa y habilidades curativas, él era el hombre de la casa cuando su padre no estaba y la cuidaba y celaba como sólo su padre le había enseñado, o quizá lo había heredado en gran parte.

A Sakura no le molestaba el parecido, incluso le divertía. Seguramente tendría que hablar muy pronto con él sobre niñas, las niñas y como no molestarse con ellas. Pero había algo que le preocupaba.

La noche llegó y la familia se dispuso a dormir.

El pequeño se aseó y comunicó los últimos eventos importantes a su parecer. Besó a sus padres y les abrazó, deseándoles buenas noches. Sasuke lo acompañó a su habitación, mientras Sakura preparaba su propia habitación.

A su regreso ella estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza y de espaldas. Sasuke se desvistió y se acomodó en su lugar. Ella no hizo ningún un movimiento. Esperó pacientemente alguna reacción.

Después de un largo rato ella rodó bajo las envolturas de la cama hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho, él la abrazó y le descubrió la cabeza. La encontró con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera haciendo algún berrinche. La besó en la frente, donde el sello yin reposaba recordándole la fuerte y poderosa mujer que tenía a su lado. Ella cerró más los ojos.

— Estás igual que en nuestra primera noche juntos, te negabas a abrir los ojos. —ella le miró y sonrió fugazmente. Inmediatamente volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho— Ya dime que te tiene así.

— Sólo quiero estar así contigo, quiero guardar éste momento.

— Mentira, siempre estás contándome algo y hoy estás especialmente callada —ella abrió los ojos y mirando a la nada le dijo.

— Te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti, pero eso no es lo que te tiene así. Hay algo más —un tranquilo y perturbador silencio llenó la habitación.

— Sasuke-kun…

— Dime —al fin se había decidido a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no te agrada la pequeña Kohana? —de todo lo que se imaginó no se esperaba que preguntara por el mechón de cabellos rojos.

— No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto que esa niña no me agrade. Es una niña después de todo, es fastidiosa… —Sakura se encogió levemente en su pecho, como cuando era sólo una niña a la que él lastimaba con sus palabras— ¿cuál es el problema de que no me agrade? Es la cría de Naruto, no la nuestra. Que se ocupe él…

— Estoy embarazada —de pronto todo quedó en silencio.

— ¿Q-Qué?... —para sorpresas las de Sakura, había hecho algo similar con Takeshi.

— He estado soñando con una niña… N-no, no quiero que la detestes como a Kohana, sé que no te agradan las niñas… Y, quizá no sea una niña… ¿pero que pasará si sí lo es?... He visto la manera en la que miras a la pequeña de Naruto, no te agrada y nunca te agradará… No quiero que la detestes a ella también… Sé que si es un niño lo amarás con todas tus fuerzas como a Takeshi, ¿pero y si no lo es?...

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿E-estás embarazada? —ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

— ¡Voy a ser padre otra vez! —Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin aviso fue levantada por él para quedar envuelta entre sus brazos— ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser padre otra vez! —la abrazó con fuerza, luego recordó que podía lastimar al bebé. Sakura aún no podía salir de su impresión.

— Creí que estarías molesto.

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Me harás padre por segunda vez, es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme.

— ¿Y si es una niña? ¿Qué pasará si no es un varón?

— La amaré con todas mis fuerzas. Será nuestra pequeña y la amaremos igual que amamos a nuestro hijo. No importa si es una niña o niño, voy a amarle siempre. Como te amo a ti.

Sakura se encogió entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo las lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

— Gracias a ti por amarme a pesar de todo, por ser la luz en mi vida. Hey, si es una niña podríamos llamarla Hikari ¿te gusta?

— Es hermoso.


End file.
